Night Terrors
by Bl4nk Sp4ce
Summary: Before their quest to Atlas team RNJRWBY sets camp, deciding to get some rest before the next adventure. One night Weiss and the trouble filled leader have a well needed comforting talk. (Takes place a few days after the events of volume 5)


**A/N: Heyo! So, few things, this might be a little bit of a long note so if you don't feel like reading my bs you can continue on to the crap of a story. First things first, new name, new game, and new writing style. Hopefully for the best but it could also be a little for the worst. Either way, i'm officially back from an unneeded hiatus, unneeded as in Bl4ce was being lazy and was acting emo and didn't write shit through that time until she felt better. Speaking of writing, after my lil emotional breakdown I got myself a notebook and got around to began writing so I guess not all the time was wasted during hiatus. Night Terrors is one of the first I have in my handy dandy notebook here and the first story is always sort of the worst cause its before improvement. Either way, enjoy my trash!**

* * *

It was a quiet night, crickets chirping, a soft breeze, and no Grimm to bite your head off. Team RNJRWBY lay around a campfire, all asleep in sleeping bags except a certain white-haired heiress. Across from her was team RWBY leader Ruby Rose, shuffling in her sleeping bag. The heiress sat up in her bag looking to the cause of her lack of sleep.

"Ruby!" Weiss whisper scolded knowing her battle partner probably couldn't hear her , but it was worth a try. The red hooded girl continued to shift, the frown and whimpers coming from her brought Weiss a little unease. Slowly rising from her sleeping bag she tiptoed over to crouch next to the noisy girl. "Ruby" Weiss whispered, less frustrated than before as her cold hands gently shook the cookie loving leader awake. Ruby mumbled and flinched eventually her silver eyes fluttered open. "Weissss?" she sleepily whispered back, lifting herself to sit up. "Whats going on? Are they're beowolves nearby?" her hand drifted towards Crescent Rose. Weiss grabbed the wandering hand, causing Ruby to blush and give a small "huh?". "No, everything is fine. You were just dreaming, except it sounded more like a nightmare, you don't remember any of it?" Weiss looked at Ruby as she frowned "I do, but only a little bit of it" silver eyes met concerned light blue as Weiss scooted closer, worry all over her face. "What happened?' she questioned "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.."

"Its okay" Ruby interrupted, thankful for the heiress' care of her well being. Maybe the ice queen wasn't so cold anymore. "We were back at Beacon" she began "It looked like it was during the fall. Team RWBY and JNPR were there, so was Cinder and the others..." Ruby swallowed before continuing "And that woman we saw... Salem." Weiss watched tears form in Ruby's eyes "Nora, Ren, Jaune, Blake, Yang, you, and Pyrrha... I-I couldn't protect you, any of you" Ruby began to cry and Weiss wrapped the girl in a warm hug. "Ruby, we're not all your responsibility. We are a team, we're responsible for each other." Weiss temporarily released Ruby from her hug, wiping the tears from her face. "I-I guess you're right" Ruby said through sniffles "I am right" corrected Weiss, smiling at the younger girl. "Now, can I get some sleep?" Weiss asked causing Ruby to blush and giggle "I'm sorry for keeping you up". Weiss sighed and smiled softly as she got up "It's alright, we've been through a lot the past few months" Ruby nodded as Weiss continued "I'm just glad we're together" the two looked across the fire, Yang and Blake lay in their own bags next to each other. The two looked at each other and laughed. Weiss ruffled Ruby's hair "Goodnight Ruby" Ruby laid back down and snuggled into her sleeping bag "Goodnight Weiss". As the two settled down back into slumber the night remained peaceful and calm.

* * *

 **A/N: What did ya think? Is it shit? Is it good? Should I never write again?**

 **Please leave kudos, and comment any questions, comments, and or concerns!**


End file.
